


Night

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Night

Ziggy stared out the window as Dillon sped through the dark streets.

“Doesn’t this creep you out?”

“What?” Dillon glanced at his friend.

“The darkness.”

“Are you afraid of the dark?” Dillon smirked.

“No,” Ziggy said quickly. “It’s what’s in the dark.”

“You don’t have anything to worry about. We are going too fast for anyone to get in the car anyway.”

“I know it sounds crazy, but you never know who’s out there,” Ziggy sighed. “I’ve seen cars with their tires shot out. I’ve walked past dead bodies in alleyways. So much happens at night but it’s all swept away come morning.”

Dillon stayed quiet for a minute as he thought about what Ziggy said. He finally pulled into the garage and threw the car into park. He looked over at Ziggy, “I know your life has been rough and I know you’ve seen some bad things, but you have me now. I’ll keep you safe, whether it be from the mob, Venjix, or some other threat. Ok?”

Ziggy nodded, “Thanks.” He swung the door open and stood up, “I’ll protect you too. If I don’t get killed first.”

They laughed as they headed up the stairs, ready to get sleep for the next day’s fight to protect Corinth.


End file.
